


Breathe

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Rope Bondage, mild edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: It’s been… a day. You couldn’t even say why, it was just a nebulous feeling of something off. You felt delicate andraw, somehow. Definitely not up to playing as hard as you normally did with Dark.Dark had been understanding, which was a relief. Not that you expected him to go completely against your wishes and force you into anything, he wasn’tthatmuch of an asshole. He was just… unpredictable. But he had offered a compromise that suited both of you.The compromise being that you would allow him to bind you up completely in rope, however he desired. It's something you're more than willing to try.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Just some soft bondage and smut with Dark. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I can never really picture any relationship with Dark to be totally healthy, so there are hints things aren’t quite all okay, but this fic is mostly just focused on the more fluffy smutty side. 
> 
> This fic was oddly therapeutic and relaxing to write? I think that's the sort of vibe it has. Which is kind of different from most of my other blatantly messed up shit, but I guess there's got to be some pleasant moments in there to get you hooked on Dark, lol. He knows exactly how to induce a good ol' case of Stockholm Syndrome.

“Breathe,” Dark commands softly.

His hand glides down your spine, touch gentle but firm. You shiver at first, then sigh and relax into the contact.

It’s been… a day. You couldn’t even say why, it was just a nebulous feeling of something  _off_. You felt delicate and raw, somehow. Definitely not up to playing as hard as you normally did with Dark.

Dark had been understanding, which was a relief. Not that you expected him to go completely against your wishes and force you into anything, he wasn’t  _that_  much of an asshole. He was just… unpredictable. But he had offered a compromise that suited both of you.

You had stripped for Dark while he watched, standing at the foot of the bed with his hands behind his back. He didn’t touch, but you could almost feel the weight of his gaze raking over you. Not judging, but not necessarily admiring either. Just… watching.

The only clothing Dark removed was his jacket and tie, rolling his shirt sleeves up to the elbow as he fetched multiple lengths of soft bondage rope and laid them out on the bed.

You sat in the middle, naked now, and closed your eyes and held your breath as you waited for him.

Dark had kissed you at the start, just once, tilting your head back and brushing his lips against yours. It was soft, but still deep. Slowly, gently tasting you, until you moaned softly beneath his ministrations. The kiss was possessive, but not in the demanding way you’d come to associate most often with him. You suppose he doesn’t need to demand your compliance anymore. He knows he has you helplessly wrapped around his fingers.

“Breathe,” Dark reminds you.

He leans you back against him, your back to his chest and head resting on his shoulder, held in a loose embrace. That’s all you need to do. Just stay there like that, letting Dark shift you and guide your movements when he needs to, but otherwise content just to lay against him while Dark begins to wrap the rope around you.

It feels nice. The gentle caress against your skin, of both the rope and Dark’s hands. He’s not going out of his way to touch you, but he’s not avoiding it either. Just what’s necessary to secure the rope firmly. And that’s nice too, the way the rope slides over you. The tiny hint of heat, of friction, but Dark is moving too slowly and purposefully for there to be any risk of rope burn.

You close your eyes to better savour the sensations. Just relax into it; let Dark take control, let him take care of you.

He’s skilled at this. He wraps the rope into an intricate full body harness around you, never faltering. The rope is tight, but not biting. Just… comfortingly tight. Secure. Your breath catches a little when the rope slides between your legs, but Dark doesn’t take advantage of the opportunity. Yet.

He murmurs words of praise to you when he’s done, too low for you to really pick up the words. It doesn’t matter. The tone of his voice is enough.

Dark gently urges you forward, bringing your arms round behind your back, and then he’s winding the rope around your wrists.

The thing is, he’s barely even doing anything. Dark’s patience is absolute when he’s in this frame of mind; he will continue his work steadily and single-mindedly until he deems it complete. And you don’t  _mind_. Only… it’s starting to become a tease. The way his hands brush against you, allowing you to feel the chill of his skin, but never giving you the substantial contact you crave.

You want to feel him. Be held by him.

But being held by the rope is good too. You lose more and more of your movement as he works; first the harness, then your arms behind your back. He moves onto your legs, and this time he does touch you a little more. He runs his hands all the way down from your thighs to you calves, still as firm but gentle as before, but he curves his fingers and lets his nails graze against your skin, and your breath catches.

That’s all you get. Then he’s back to the rope again, leaving you frustrated and wanting.

He’s not doing anything. That’s the problem, he’s not even doing anything. But the more he does nothing, the more you start to want him.

Once Dark is finished with your legs, he pulls you back against him again, and this time you turn needily into his embrace. Dark gives a low chuckle.

“Slow today, didn’t we agree?” he says. But he indulges you in another kiss; still soft, but more heated than the last. You sigh against his lips, but even like this you know better than to demand more.

You’ve been behaving so well, and having Dark tie you up  _was_  very relaxing. But then he grips you by the back of your neck and pushes you gently down face-first into the mattress, and you bite your lip at the shiver of lust runs through you at that.

You want more. “Dark…”

“Hush. I’m not quite finished yet.”

He brings your legs back and binds them to the harness he put on you first; you’re not quite  _that_  flexible, but he only bends you as far as you can go. You can feel the slight pull of it, but not so much it’s uncomfortable at all.

You sigh and sink into the bed. You’re bound up completely now, unable to move at all. Maybe you could roll onto your side if you really wanted, but it’s hardly worth the effort. If you struggle against the ropes holding you, it’s only to enjoy how tightly they’re holding you and how helpless you are. Helpless and completely in Dark’s control, and you love the surrender of it.

This is exactly what you needed.

Dark finally touches you. Just a hand along your spine at first, a possessive grip around the back of your neck. He cups your face and you nuzzle into his palm.

“Do you feel better now?” he asks.

“A  _lot_  better,” you agree. You’ve forgotten what you were so worried about before. All the tension, all the anxiousness has bled out of you along the way, and right now nothing else matters apart from Dark. You want to give in completely to him.

His hands start to wander more. The one of the back of your neck grows more purposeful, actively pressing you down into the mattress while you squirm minutely beneath him. The other brushes over your ass, the inside of your thighs, then slowly teasing along the lines of the rope between your legs.

You feel so helpless and you love it. You bury your face into the covers, moaning softly. He’s barely even touching you, but—it’s the promise of what he  _could_  do that has your face starting to heat up.

“We agreed only to the ropes today,” Dark reminds you. “Do you want more?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you groan empathetically. Not hard, you still don’t think you can do hard today. But this… this is so nice. Slow and steady until it drives you crazy with wanting, while he turns you into putty in his hands and you’re utterly helpless to do anything but  _feel_. That’s how you want him to fuck you.

You lick your lips to wet them, not sure when or how your mouth got quite so dry. “Don’t… don’t untie me,” you request. Well. He’s going to have to untie your legs, but the rest…

“You want me to take you like this? Fuck you face-first into the mattress while you’re all tied up?” There’s a purr in his voice that’s pure, velvet sin, and you let out a needy whine at hearing it.

“Please,” you breathe.

He undoes the bare minimum of the ropes, releasing your legs from where they’re pulled up towards your back and untying the loops that kept them bound to each other. It’s still as slow and methodical as when he was tying them in the first place, but this time the way his hands brush against you as he works with the rope if far more intentional.

Your pulse is starting to quicken in anticipation, skin tingling like static where he touches you. Dark raises your hips and props them up with a couple of pillows from the head of the bed; he spreads your legs with his hands and you bite back a quiet whimper.

As long as he’s getting his way, Dark’s patience can be near infinite. And tonight he seems inclined to take your request for ‘slow’ to heart. It’s almost a challenge to him, to see who will break first.

It’s you. It was always going to be you.

Dark is every bit as gentle and methodical and thorough as he was with the ropes. Only now it’s his fingers and tongue that he’s using, teasing between your legs and working you open. It’s not long before you’re trembling.

The pleasure builds slowly, smouldering embers being fanned into a steady, crackling fire. It’s not like the lightning sparks or white-hot pleasure you know – god, do you know – Dark is capable of wrenching from you, but it matches your mood for the day far better. And it’s good. He’s good.

“Dark, please,” you beg. You need him.

You can practically hear the smug little smile that accompanies his laugh. He loves having you wrapped around his fingers, desperate for him, willing to give him everything. And you are willing. So willing.

He sits back just long enough to undress himself the rest of the way. The he’s bracing his hands on either side of your waist and it’s his cock that’s pressing against you.

“Breathe,” he says, and then he’s slowly pushing inside you.

You close your eyes and moan. You’re so ready for him, and it only feels  _good_  as his length stretches you open and sinks all the way inside you.

“Mm,  _Dark_ …”

He leans over, and his lips graze against your spine. “Look at how well you take my cock,” Dark murmurs. “Your body knows exactly who it belongs to.”

His words make arousal pool in your gut. You really shouldn’t be so turned on by the way he claims ownership over you, but it’s a regular occurrence and one that never fails to make you squirm. Because he’s right. For better or worse, you belong to him; body, mind, and soul. And that scares you sometimes, just how much power he has over you… but right now you can only revel in it.

Dark fucks you slow and deep, and it’s—god. It’s good. Feels so good. Not overwhelming – not yet, at least – but a slow, steady pleasure that builds and builds with each thrust. His cock strokes inside you in the most delicious way, and the slower pace allows you to appreciate exactly how good he is at angling himself just right to rub over your sweet spot every time.

Your face is flushed and your eyes glassy as you turn your head back into the covers, trying to muffle the soft, helpless noises of pleasure you’re making. It’s so good, and your whole body feels saturated with heat and need and want. You want it. Want Dark.

His cock is hot and hard and thick inside you, and he fills you up in the most blissful way. But it’s not enough to push you over the edge. Dark keeps up the same steady pace until you’re writhing with need beneath him, and still keeps thrusting into you unrelentingly.

“M-more, please,” you gasp. “I need more…”

He bites down lightly on the back of your neck and you groan, a shudder running through you.

“I thought we were going slow today,” he says, mockingly repeating your words back at you. You can tell from the amused tone in his voice, from the smirk you can feel on his lips where they press against your shoulder, he’s doing it on purpose just to torment you.

You clench down around him, desperately trying to make him go faster, but he only slows his pace even more as punishment, and you whimper.

He keeps going until you’re nearly out of your mind. It’s good, it’s so  _good_ , but the heat in you just keeps building with no release and it’s driving you  _mad_.

“D-Dark,” you sob, begging him.

“So needy.”

He’s not entirely unaffected himself – you can tell from the quickening of his breath, the strain when he speaks. But he’s… he’s whatever he is. Something far older, more incomprehensible and eldritch than his human appearance suggests. He could probably edge you for hours if he wanted, with you bound up and helpless to do anything apart from lie there and take his cock until you’re crying from the overstimulation.

And that’s—you swallow. That sure is an  _idea_ , but maybe one for later.

“ _Please!_ ”

He’s not even pushing you that hard, honestly, but… you just can’t today. You can’t play his games. And he must be able to tell from the broken note in your voice, or the tremble in your clenched fists, or the way you strain against the ropes, because he sighs.

“Very well. You’re lucky I’m in a lenient mood today.”

He finally – god, fucking  _finally_  – thrusts into you harder, faster. It’s still nothing compared to what he’s capable of when he lets go and really fucks you roughly, but after keeping you on edge for so long the new pace is thrilling.

He’s actively trying to make you cum now, and it makes stars burst behind your eyes. You can’t touch yourself with your arms bound, but Dark does it for you. He has one hand rubbing against you while the other grips your hip, and after so long being teased that’s all you need.

You moan brokenly, heat and pleasure flooding your senses. So long building up to it makes you orgasm feel even more intense, drawn out, and you squirm helplessly in your rope bindings. Your muscles tense, clenching around Dark, and he wraps his fingers around the ropes of the harness and uses it to pull you upright while he finishes using your body.

He keeps you there, on your knees, upright and pulled back against his chest. You let your head fall back against his shoulder as your panting breaths start to even out, and Dark lets his softening cock slide free from you.

You sigh at that. Dark eases you down into the very first position you started in; sitting in his lap, your back to his chest while he reaches around and this time starts undoing the ropes wrapped around you. You let yourself go limp in his hold, too relaxed and satisfied to bothering trying to remain upright.

Dark releases your arms and rubs the reddened skin there, making sure the blood is still flowing. It’s a little sore, and there’s imprints of the rope embedded into you where you’d clearly been squirming against them more than you realised. But you feel good.

He finishes untying you and checking you over, then lays you down. You know you should probably get cleaned up at some point soon, but you’re satisfied and sleepy and just need to… doze a little first.

Dark doesn’t stay. He’s not great at that. But he wraps a blanket around your shoulders and leaves you a glass of water on the bedside table before moving away to straighten out the ropes and coil them up again for storage. He’s already redressed himself, and you didn’t even notice when that happened.

You reach out and touch his arm as he comes to collect the last of the ropes.

Dark raises an eyebrow at you; he doesn’t stick around for cuddles afterwards, and you should know better than to ask by this point. He’s being generous providing you with even as much aftercare as he has. But that wasn’t what you wanted to say.

“Thank you,” you tell him. And you do mean it. He’s already indulged you plenty today, taking things far more gently than he would usually, and you appreciate that. Maybe that sort of compromise should be standard in a healthy relationship, but what you have with Dark isn’t exactly… whatever. He’s been nice to you for once.

The corners of Dark’s lips tilt up into a smirk. “You’re adorable.” Adorably naïve, adorably easy to control. But  _god_ , you’re addicted to how it feels to surrender completely to him.

You’ll take the compliment.


End file.
